A shielded housing is known on which measures against electro magnet interference (EMI) are taken. The shielded housing being obtained by bonding the metal escathion of a display panel to the back cover with a conductive gasket held therebetween. The back cover of the shielded housing is formed of a conductive resin that can be easily processed.
By thus forming the back cover of a resin, a gasket fixing rib serving to prevent detachment of the gasket can be protruded from the back cover, thereby preventing detachment of the gasket from between the escathion and the back cover.
The above-mentioned conductive gasket can be used in such an electronic device as a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter referred to simply as a “note PC”), as well as in a PDP. In general, note PCs are provided with receptacles for connectors, such as SATA and USB connectors, to be connected to an external device such as a flash memory. Further, the note PCs require anti-EMI measures as in the above-mentioned PDP, and therefore the inner surfaces of the housings of the note PCs are generally coated with a conductive material.
When an external device is connected to a note PC via a connector, it is necessary to take measures against static electricity on the connector to prevent static electricity charged on the external device from being transmitted to the circuit board of the note PC via the connector. To this end, in general, a conductive gasket is attached to the housing of the PC in contact with the conductive material that is provided on the housing for preventing EMI, and a receptacle for the connector is attached to the housing with the gasket interposed therebetween. Namely, conduction between the receptacle and the conductive material is secured using the restoring force of the gasket.
However, when conduction is secured by holding the elastic gasket between the two members to strongly press the gasket, variations will occur in contact pressure in accordance with the shapes of the members that contact the deformed gasket, although contact pressure necessary for the members can be secured using the restoring force of the gasket as mentioned above. For instance, if the deformed gasket is stranded on, for example, the rib to thereby cause locally high contact pressure, the gasket may be plastically deformed. Once part of the gasket is plastically deformed, uniform contact pressure may not be obtained between the two members.